El Amor De Un Auto A Una Humana
by McQueenWifes
Summary: epilogo: era un día hermoso en la ciudad de new york, María Maslow era una chica de tan solo 16 años de edad, le encantaba pasear en auto y jugar con sus mascotas, también le encantaba mirar películas de cualquier canal, la película que ella miraba siempre era Cars, un día ella estaba viendo Cars, de pronto ella pudo ver que había un problema con el televisor y decidió arreglarlo,


El Amor De Un Auto A Una Humana:

epilogo:

**era un día hermoso en la ciudad de new york, María Maslow era una chica de tan solo 16 años de edad, le encantaba pasear en auto y jugar con sus mascotas, también le encantaba mirar películas de cualquier canal, la película que ella miraba siempre era Cars, un día ella estaba viendo Cars, de pronto ella pudo ver que había un problema con el televisor y decidió arreglarlo, entonces se da cuenta de que el televisor tenia un mundo paralelo que la llevaba a otro lugar donde ella iba a estar muy feliz, ese lugar era Radiador Springs, el pueblo de Mater, Hudson-Hornet, Sally Carrera, Fló, Ramón y El Rayo McQueen.**

**capitulo 1:****"la llegada de maría"**

**eran las 06:00 am y María tenia que ir a la escuela, suena el despertador y maría no tenía ganas de levantarse.  
><strong> 

**María: *bostezando* mierda, tengo que ir a la escuela! Hoy es el ultimo día de clases! *feliz* yay!**

***maría se levanta súper contenta y se va a cambiar para irse al colegio***

***minutos pasaron y maría estaba lista para irse al colegio con sus amigas***

***en el colegio***

**Carly: cúando llegará maría? *algo triste* va a llegar tarde a la escuela y hoy es el ultimo dia!**

**Lara: tranquila Carly, ella llegará muy pronto *sonríe tiernamente* de seguro a que se debe haber quedado dormida y ahorita estará viniendo al colegio.**

***en eso llega maría corriendo con su mochila y sus lentes de contacto***

**María: CHICAS! Al fin llegué al colegio! Me había quedado dormida ya que estuve viendo la película de cars de nuevo! *sonríe***

**Carly: otra vez mirando cars? Pensé que ya habías dejado de gustar esa película! *sorprendida* veo que nunca vas a cambiar María! *sonríe***

**Lara: wow! Vamos a llegar tarde si no nos apuramos chicas! Hay que correr hasta el salón! VAMOS!**

***las chicas salen corriendo hacia su salón***

**María: Yay! Llegué yo primera! Ka-Chow! *hacia unos gestos con sus manos***

**Carly: Ya deja de repetir las frases del rayo mcqueen, ya aburre encerio *cansada***

**María: oye, yo estoy muy feliz con mi personaje favorito, es obvio que nunca lo voy a conocer ya que no existe pero aunque sea dejame estar feliz con mi rayito *sonríe* Es tan lindo!**

**Lara: ay dios! Ella y McQueen algún dia se van a conocer y maría no va a parar de gritar *rie* creo que ya no vas a cambiar más maría!**

**Fin Del Capitulo 1******

**espero que les haya gustado este primer episodio xD**

**soy nueva haciendo estos fanfictions y me encantaría seguirlos :3**

**nos vemos McQueen Lover's 3**

**CAPITULO 2: "LA LLEGADA DE MARÍA A RADIADOR SPRINGS"**

**LA VIDA DE MARÍA NO ERA TAN FACIL EN ESE ENTONCES, ELLA SE ENCARGABA DE LA CASA CUÁNDO SUS PADRES ESTABAN DE VIAJE POR TRABAJO, TENÍA QUE CUIDAR A SU HERMANITA INGRID Y A SU CABALLO THUNDER. EN ESE ENTONCES TODO PARECIA NORMAL Y ABURRIDO HASTA QUE…**

**MARIA: *ordenando su habitación* cuándo voy a terminar de hacer esto!?**

***en eso se escucha un ruido extraño en el televisor de su habitación***

**MARIA: Qué Esta Pasando ahí? *nerviosa* *va hacia el televisor* no puede ser! Esta cosa anda mal *enojada***

***el televisor emite un sonido y se abre un portal hacia la película, cuándo maría trata de escapar es absorbida por el televisor y cae en el medio del desierto***

**MARÍA: AHHHHHH! *se despierta muy asustada* Qué Esta Sucediendo!? En Donde Estoy!? *muy nerviosa***

***una voz extraña se escucha por el desierto***

**XX: oye mira McQueen, es una humana, hemos encontrado a un ser humano! *grita emocionado* qué haremos con ella?**

**McQueen: no lo sé, primero hay que salvarla y llevarla hasta radiador springs, veo que esta inconciente, vamos mate!**

***agarran a maría con cuidado tratando de llevarla a un lugar seguro***

***llegan a Radiador Springs y la llevan hasta la clínica de Hudson-Hornet***

**MARÍA: *se despierta muy asustada* AAAAHHH! Quienes son ustedes!? *asustada* los autos no hablan!**

**RAYO: yo soy el rayo McQueen, corredor de la copa pistón y el World Gran Prix Mundial *sonríe***

**MATE: mi nombre es mate, cómo to-mate pero sin el "TO"  
>RAYO: Cuál es tu nombre? *sonríe*<br>MARÍA: mi nombre es maría Maslow, fui atraída aquí mediante un televisor mientras estaba ordenando mi habitación! *dice nerviosa* espera, acaso has dicho que sos el rayo? *emocionada* *va a abrazar a rayo llorando* no lo puedo creer!  
>RAYO: ya tranquila, me encantan las Fanatícas mías *sonríe* es un placer conocerte María!<br>MATE: acaso eres pariente de un tal integrante de una banda llamada BTR!? Me encanta!  
>MARÍA: si, soy prima de james Maslow *sonríe* no pensé que fueran tan conocidos en el mundo de Cars *emocionada*<br>RAYO: esa banda es espectacular, además estamos tratando de que ellos den un concierto en RADIADOR SPRINGS para celebrar una fiesta en el café V8 de Flo's *sonríe*  
>MATE: podrías traerlos para que puedan cumplir nuestro sueño? *con ojos de perrito* por favor!<br>MARÍA: trataré de hacerlo, primero necesito saber en donde puedo cambiarme de ropa! La verdad es que hace mucho calor aquí y debo darme una ducha!  
>RAYO: Ducha? Acá no hay esas cosas, somos autos, usamos un lavado de autos! Hace 100 años que no tenemos una humana en el pueblo.<br>MARÍA: entonces me iré a lavar al lavado de autos *sonríe***

***pasaron horas y maría estaba lista para recorrer el pueblo***

**MARÍA: no puede ser, es increíble que todo el pueblo sea verdad y esta mas lindo que antes *emocionada*  
>RAYO: *sonríe* veo que los humanos nunca supieron que esto es real, hace muchos años hubo una batalla de humanos contra autos, supuestamente se peleaban ya que competían por popularidad, entonces fuimos los ganadores y cada humano se fueron a su otro mundo.<br>MARÍA: pero entonces por eso la popularidad de los autos fueron aumentando por esa tal batalla?  
>RAYO: ajam, nunca pensábamos lo mismo que ustedes, eramos muy amigos de ustedes hasta el año 1950.<strong>

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 2******

**ojalá que les haya gustado este segundo capitulo, se que van a decir que es corto pero no se me ocurre nada para poner xD**

**big time rush es una banda estado unidense y sus integrantes son:**

**-Carlos Penavega  
>-James Maslow<br>-Kendall Schmidt**

**-Logan Henderson**

**estaré poniendo letras de ellos y de otras bandas o artistas, nos vemos 3**

**Firma: -McQueen_Wifes******


End file.
